Los clichés del amor: Historias de San Valentín
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: De lo que es el amor. De lo más dulce. De cómo Harry y Pansy se encuentran. De cómo Draco y Hermione se juntan. Todo en San Valentín. [Regalo para SlyPrincess07 en el AI de San Valentín]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Harry Potter» le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Este two shot es mi regalo de AI de San Valentín para **SlyPrincess07**.

**NAT**: Aunque no pediste algo concreto, me dio gusto que fueras mi asignación (porque te amo, lo sabes) y espero sinceramente que disfrutes tu regalo, a pesar del empalago. Aunque, ¡vamos! que de eso se trata este día.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**«Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo tiras de su escoba»**

* * *

Pansy no tenía idea de que practicar hechizos en el campo de quidditch fuera algo estúpidamente peligroso hasta el día en que, en un descuido, terminó atacando a uno de sus compañeros. En San Valentín.

Y resultó que, si había un momento en el que el tiempo se hacía extremadamente lento, era justo cuando sucedía una calamidad (una extremadamente grande) que había involucrado nada más y nada menos que a Harry Potter, su _adorable tormento_.

El accidente ocurrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de pensar, pues, en un parpadeo, el muchacho (que había llegado volando al campo de quidditch para entrenar en solitario, seguramente) había caído de su escoba, ocasionando que se golpeara estruendosamente contra el suelo (una suerte que ya hubiera estado descendiendo) sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

No obstante, Pansy corrió tan rápido como pudo para corroborar su estado de salud, tropezando con sus propios pies, y aterrizando de bruces al lado del cuerpo de Harry, cuyo pulso comprobó que estaba débil, así como su cabello oscuro cubierto de sangre, sus gafas rotas por el impacto y su brazo derecho torcido en un ángulo imposible.

«Por lo menos está respirando», se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse, comprendiendo en el acto que, de haber muerto Potter, sería una asesina y una viuda al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú, idiota? —renegó, antes de sentarse, estropeada por el golpe que ella misma se había ocasionado, tratando de pensar qué hacer con él.

«¿En qué momento apareció, si había comprobado varias veces que el lugar estaba solo?», maldijo internamente, mientras contemplaba los ojos cerrados de Harry Potter, cuya presencia jamás había estado tan cerca de ella hasta ese día.

«Al menos no lo maté». Volvió a decirse, tratando de insuflarse valor antes de levantarse, tomar su varita (la misma que había arrojado al carajo por la impresión) y levitar el cuerpo del muchacho para llevarlo a la enfermería. Sabía que iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones una vez se dirigiera al lugar, pero, ahora mismo (y aunque le costará aceptarlo), le preocupaba mucho más lo que hubiera podido pasarle al chico.

Para su suerte (y quizás por la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba con ella), nadie hizo preguntas, aunque escuchó todo tipo de comentarios en voz baja a los que no dio mayor importancia por lo imperativo de la situación, y, una vez llegó a la enfermería, respiró un poco, a pesar de que madame Pomfrey la recibió con un gesto de incredulidad que le sugirió que no creyó una palabra de la explicación que le dio respecto del accidente.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para que se largara pitada, y, en cambio, se quedó al lado del chico durante el tiempo que duró la revisión de la enfermera que concluyó una fractura en su brazo derecho, una pequeña cortadura en su cuero cabelludo, una contusión leve (algo increíble dado el porrazo que se dio) y unas gafas que debían ser reemplazadas seguramente.

—¿Ya diste aviso a sus amigos? —preguntó la mujer, llamando la atención de Pansy, que estaba convencida de que todavía dudaba de su palabra (como si quedarse allí no fuera prueba de que no había tenido intención de lastimarlo).

—No —respondió ella, secamente. Aquello ni se le había pasado por la cabeza con tanto rollo.

—Le recomiendo que lo haga, señorita Parkinson. Voy a necesitar alguien que me colabore un poco con el señor Potter y no hay nadie mejor que sus amigos para eso.

—Yo puedo ayudar —soltó antes de ser consciente siquiera de que había hablado.

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? «¿Yo puedo ayudar?». «Si, porque Harry Potter va a estar contento de verte cuando despierte».

Madame Pomfrey le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, y, antes de que Pansy pudiera arrepentirse, conjuró algunos vendajes, un cabestrillo y algunas pociones y ungüentos para ayudar al muchacho a sanar.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que, con su ayuda (y gracias a que Harry Potter había recuperado un poco la consciencia, a pesar de balbucear incoherencias), logró que tomara una poción para el dolor y otra para reparar el hueso roto de su brazo, así como vendar su cabeza luego de limpiar toda la sangre y arreglar sus gafas que sí tuvieron remedio después de todo. Pansy no fue demasiado consciente de ello, pero había estado conteniendo el aire de sus pulmones, el cual soltó con alivio una vez que vio que su trabajo había surtido un efecto positivo en él.

—Muy bien, señorita Parkinson. Ahora, si me disculpa, el señor Potter debe descansar —dijo la mujer y Pansy asintió, retirándose. No era como que deseara encontrarse con Granger y Weasley ahora mismo, aunque se prometió a sí misma que volvería horas después, sólo para comprobar que Harry Potter no hubiera muerto.

«¡Sí, cómo no!»

* * *

Como se había prometido, horas más tarde, Pansy volvió a la enfermería para encontrar que Harry estaba solo y despierto, leyendo una revista del montón que estaban al lado de su cama donde también había todo tipo de dulces y flores, y no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por haber llegado con una caja de grageas Bertie Botts y unas ranas de chocolate, pensando que le harían falta en la presente fecha. Como si no supiera lo mucho que amaban al buscador más joven de Gryffindor.

Pansy esperó que le lanzara toda clase de improperios, que le reclamara haberle causado semejante lesión a días de un partido importante, o incluso, que le exigiera que se largara, pero, en cambio, Harry solo la miró con curiosidad, mientras rascó su frente cerca a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que sobresalía del vendaje. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido y su brazo todavía se sostenía del cabestrillo, pero de resto, lucía bastante bien.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había pensado que llegaría a visitarlo muy segura de sí misma (porque sentía que tenía el compromiso de hacerlo), pero, encontrarlo despierto la había tomado por sorpresa—. No tuve intención de hacerte esto, pero tú saliste de la nada y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido.

—Está bien —la interrumpió él, con gesto de serenidad—. Creo que también tuve mucho que ver al tomarte por sorpresa.

—Eso no es cierto —aseguró ella, viendo la condescendencia con que le hablaba—. Todo fue mi culpa y tendré que pagarte de alguna forma.

—Eso no va a ser necesario —dijo él, y una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios—. Además, le ayudaste a madame Pomfrey a atenderme.

Pansy lo miró sorprendida. ¿Era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta? No, a pesar de haber estado semiconsciente en ese momento, las tonterías que le oyó balbucear dejaron claro que no sabía ni dónde estaba parado.

Harry, al notar su confusión, agregó: —Ella me lo dijo.

Pansy asintió. Qué bueno que no había visto su gesto preocupado o hubiera pensado que estaba loca porque, ¿por qué molestarse tanto por alguien? A menos, por supuesto, que ese alguien le interesara.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que yo misma te hubiera ocasionado esto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante en el que Pansy se percató de que todavía tenía los dulces en sus manos.

—Esto es para ti —dijo, sintiéndose un poco tonta mientras dejaba las cajas al lado del resto de los regalos que le habían llevado sus amigos y compañeros—. Y bueno, supongo que querrás descansar.

—No te vayas —pidió él, con una mirada intensa en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Qué no te vayas —repitió, siguiendo los movimientos de Pansy que, de pronto, se habían vuelto torpes por la impresión—. Quédate un poco más, por favor.

Pansy no pudo (ni quiso) negarse, y, tomando una de las sillas que estaban ahí, la colocó cerca de la cama donde Harry empezaba a dormitar. Ella tardó un rato en ponerse cómoda, pero al ver que la enfermera no le pidió que se fuera, permaneció allí hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Lo primero que Pansy percibió al despertar fue el horrible dolor en el cuello que le había dado por dormir en una silla, y luego de eso, la radiante sonrisa que Harry le dedicó al notar que no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

—Buenos días —saludó él—. No te voy a preguntar cómo dormiste porque es evidente que no muy bien.

Pansy sonrió por primera vez desde que había pasado el accidente.

—Y eso es contraproducente, teniendo en cuenta que tendré dos horas de pociones con Snape —respondió ella, levantándose para marcharse a su habitación a prepararse para empezar el día.

—¿Volverás? —se apresuró a preguntar él y ella sintió una emoción en el estómago que no pudo describir. ¿Quería que volviera? Jamás lo hubiera esperado, pero así parecía ser.

Pansy asintió, saliendo de la enfermería sin decir más para volver esa noche, la siguiente y la noche después de esa. Nunca se topó con sus amigos e incluso tuvo la suerte de que, cuando fue dado de alta, estaba ahí para acompañarlo a volver a su sala común.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —dijo ella, una vez llegaron a territorio de los Gryffindor. No le preocupaba ser vista con él (estaba de muy buen humor por haber podido compartir tiempo con el chico que le gustaba como para que algo le afectará, ni siquiera el hecho de que sus amigos se hubieran enterado dónde pasaba parte de la noche), pero quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los amigos de él que todavía la miraban como si lo hubiera hechizado a propósito.

—Cuando quieras podemos quedar de nuevo —se aventuró a proponer, consiguiendo que él sonriera.

—Desde que no sea en el campo de quidditch, todo estará bien. Bueno, a menos que sea porque vas a verme derrotar al equipo de tu casa.

Pansy sonrió también.

—Ya quisieras, Potter, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo de quedar luego —contestó ella.

—Podríamos ir un día de estos a Hogsmeade a celebrar San Valentín —sugirió Harry y Pansy fue consciente de todo lo que había cambiado gracias a que el universo había conspirado para que fuera precisamente ella quien le rompiera la madre al tirarlo de la escoba.

—Eso me encantaría.

Harry Potter, su _adorable tormento, _le había pedido una cita. ¿Las cosas podían ser mejores? Tendría que averiguarlo cuando sucediera.

* * *

**N/A**: Nat, espero que hayas llegado aquí sin odiarlo. Lo digo: esto estaba escrito hace muuuuucho (casi desde el sorteo) y solo lo retoqué en varias ocasiones hasta que medianamente me convenciera, ¿te convenció a ti? Pues ojalá si, porque hay otro capítulo y es dramione.

Para el resto: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de «Harry Potter» le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Este two shot es mi regalo de AI de San Valentín para **SlyPrincess07**.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**«Del odio al amor hay un paso» **

* * *

Draco Malfoy era un engendro del mal. Punto. Y quien pensara lo contrario, estaba mal de la cabeza.

Hermione Granger no entendía la fascinación que le profesaban gran parte de las chicas de su generación y menos el hecho de que muchas de ellas tuvieran la estúpida idea de que ser su novia podía ser un privilegio. Era cierto que el muchacho tenía un poco de atractivo, bueno, mucho de esto, en realidad, igual que unos ojos grises llamativos y una sonrisa encantadora para algunas personas (no para ella, por supuesto), pero nadie podía negar tampoco que era un patán y un idiota.

Un idiota que tenía como pasatiempo favorito fastidiarle la existencia.

Al universo no le bastaba con hacerlos coincidir en gran parte de sus clases a diario y con esto, volverla el blanco de sus molestos comentarios, sino que además parecía haberle dado al chico un radar para encontrarla también en las zonas más recónditas del castillo cuando estaban fuera de clases.

¿Acaso no era suficiente tener que toparse con su arrogante existencia una cantidad ridícula de horas al día mientras trataba de aprender alguna cosa, como para tener que soportarlo también en sus momentos de descanso? ¿No existía siquiera una remota posibilidad de que se fuera de intercambio, quién sabe, quizás a Durmstrang?

Para su desgracia, eso lo veía prácticamente imposible.

Porque Hermione Granger podía jurar por lo más preciado que poseía en sus dieciséis años de vida, que, el «engendro del mal» (y futuro candidato a una calvicie prematura gracias a la cantidad de gel para el cabello que utilizaba a diario), disfrutaba más de molestarla que de jugar al quidditch.

Y no es que se mantuviera al pendiente de aquello (nada podía importarle menos que el estúpido quidditch), pero era inevitable no ser consciente de que incluso había llegado a saltarse un partido en aquella ocasión en que ella y otros cinco estudiantes de Gryffindor habían estado en la enfermería por horas gracias a la poción vomitiva que, de seguro, el mismo Malfoy les había colocado en el jugo de calabaza.

Y todo para poder burlarse de ella más de cerca. Porque así de malvado era el muy desgraciado.

No obstante, Hermione no conocía la razón exacta por la que Malfoy la había hecho el objeto de sus constantes burlas, pues su enemistad había surgido de la noche a la mañana. Era consciente de que sus casas eran rivales desde la cuna, al igual que del hecho de que el chico tenía algunos reparos con los nacidos de muggles (como muchos de los llamados «sagrados veintiocho»), pero, aunque en la escuela había varios chicos provenientes de familias no mágicas, ella era la única a la que Malfoy disfrutaba molestar.

«Supongo que me odia por ser Gryffindor y, además, tener el cabello alborotado», pensó tontamente en alguna ocasión mientras trataba (sin éxito) de hacer que su melena luciera menos voluminosa, intentando a su vez justificar el comportamiento del muchacho hacia su persona.

«¿Pero qué estupidez estoy pensando?», refutó de inmediato, siendo consciente de que Draco Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Sin embargo, al no tener otras opciones para sopesar, se quedó con esa idea durante algún tiempo.

«O quizás sea que le gusto», pensó en otra ocasión como si fuera algo obvio. Había escuchado decir a sus amigas que, cuando un chico molestaba a una chica tan decididamente, era porque quería llamar su atención de forma romántica y, aunque la premisa le pareció de lo más arcaica (¿quién hacía eso hoy en día?), no la descartó del todo hasta caer en cuenta de que era Malfoy de quien estaba hablando.

El idiota solo se quería a sí mismo.

—¿Escuchaste lo que andan diciendo por ahí? —pronunció una voz de pronto, haciendo que los ojos oscuros de Hermione se enfocaran en el rostro de la pelirroja que acababa de sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca, disipando sus absurdos pensamientos.

—He estado estudiando, como ves —mintió—, así que no he tenido tiempo para chismes —declaró, volviendo sus ojos a uno de sus libros luego de haber perdido varios minutos valiosos meditando tonterías.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que no quieres saber? Los rumores involucran nada menos que a _tu querido _Malfoy —insinuó Ginny, probándola.

Al oír el apellido de su némesis, Hermione se sintió, de repente, interesada, aunque trató de disimularlo.

Tal vez aquello le ayudara a entender el rollo que se traía con ella.

—Para empezar, Malfoy no es _mi_ _querido_ —remarcó—, y, en segundo lugar, no sé qué te hace pensar que me interesaría saber algo que involucrara a ese energúmeno. —Pero sí que quería saberlo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que irme con el chisme a otra parte —agregó Ginny, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, esperando la reacción de Hermione que no se hizo esperar.

—Está bien, supongo que puedo hacer una pausa (otra) en mis estudios para escucharte —respondió, con fingido desinterés.

—Sí, supongo que puedes. —Ginny rio.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son esos «importantes» rumores de los que hablas?

Mierda. Necesitaba estudiar.

—En realidad, solo es uno. Pero es algo que, de seguro, pondrá fin a tus problemas con Malfoy.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por el suspenso que Ginny se estaba empeñando en ponerle al asunto.

—¿Y bien?

—Todo parece indicar que Malfoy está enamorado de alguien. Blaise se lo contó a Theo y él se lo dijo a Luna, quien, a su vez, me lo comentó de pasada —respondió Ginny, mirándola de reojo—. ¿No te parece genial? Si le pide a esa persona que sea su pareja, dejará de ser un idiota contigo. Incluso le saldrá bien si lo hace hoy que es San Valentín.

Ginny estudió su reacción.

—Bien por él. —Se limitó a decir Hermione, volviendo a sus ocupaciones. La verdad es que el presente asunto no tenía por qué interesarle.

No había respondido ninguna de sus dudas.

¿O sí?

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Ginny, desconcertada.

Hermione no levantó la vista del libro que leía. —No sé qué esperas que diga. Supongo que: bien por él y mal por la _pobre_ alma que sea su víctima.

—No vas a decirme que no te importa.

—Pues no, no me importa para nada.

—Te conozco, Hermione y me mientes en la cara. —Ginny se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse—. Pero, bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Te veo al rato.

—Vale —respondió Hermione, haciendo como que el comentario no era para ella, pero solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que decidiera recoger sus cosas y salir de la biblioteca también.

Necesitaba razonar un poco sobre la nueva información.

«No creo que Blaise hablara en serio», se dijo así misma, mientras transitaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. «Todo el mundo sabe que es un mentiroso». Reflexionó. «¿Y si es cierto?». «Pues no sabe guardar un secreto», «Pero, y si…» se dijo antes de sacudir su cabeza de tales pensamientos. «No. No tiene por qué importarme».

Siguió caminando antes de pasar frente a un aula vacía y escuchar algunas voces que le parecieron familiares y que hicieron que la curiosidad empezara a picarle como una alergia en la piel.

—¿Estás seguro de que te enamoraste de _ella_ precisamente? —preguntó el que parecía ser Theodore Nott.

—Eso no te importa, como tampoco debería importarle al resto de la escuela que, de seguro, ya se enteró gracias a que Blaise y tú son unos chismosos de mierda. —Se quejó alguien que sonó como Malfoy, lo que consiguió que un chillido involuntario saliera de la garganta de Hermione, alertándolos de que no estaban solos.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a descubrir al intruso y como si hubieran visto al demonio en persona, pararon en seco. Hermione no supo quién tenía la peor expresión, si ella por haber sido pillada escuchándolos, o ellos al haberse visto descubiertos.

—¿Escuchando a hurtadillas, Granger? —preguntó Malfoy, retomando su habitual arrogancia.

—No te creas tan importante, Malfoy —atacó ella—. Yo solo pasaba por aquí. Fue casualidad que los escuchara.

Malfoy rio.

—Si, claro.

—Pues no me importa lo que creas —respondió ella, antes de marcharse y suspirar aliviada al verse salvada de dar explicaciones por haber sido pillada.

Sin embargo, fue difícil para ella dejar de pensar en el asunto del dichoso enamoramiento de Malfoy durante casi toda la jornada, menos cuando media escuela hablaba de lo mismo, preguntándose enérgicamente por el nombre del o la «afortunada», y para el final de las clases, había sido imposible que el asunto no la tuviera hasta la coronilla.

¿Por qué demonios no lo dejaban por la paz? Aunque no lo hubiera hecho por voluntad propia, según lo que había oído antes, aquello sólo había hecho que Malfoy se volviera aún más popular de lo que era.

Y a ella le molestaba sobremanera por la sencilla razón de que se había visto involucrada indirectamente, pues, a pesar de no tener idea de nada, algunas chicas se atrevían a preguntarle si sabía de quién se trataba.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Ellos no eran cercanos, ni mucho menos amigos. ¡Qué decía! Ni siquiera se trataban como compañeros de clase por culpa de sus tonterías. ¿Cómo iba a haberle confiado algo al respecto?

Cansada de tanta algarabía, Hermione decidió que ya tenía suficiente, por lo que salió de su última clase, dispuesta a marcharse directamente a su sala común. No obstante, para su mala suerte, la puerta de uno de los armarios de escobas de Filch se abrió de repente, dejando entrever una figura alta que la arrastró dentro del mismo en un segundo.

Quiso gritar, pero antes de conseguirlo, escuchó una voz que hizo que casi le diera un ataque.

—Guarda silencio o nos descubrirán —dijo Malfoy, aprisionándola contra su pecho, justo antes de que se oyeran algunas voces provenientes del exterior.

Una vez que el pasillo de afuera quedó en silencio, Malfoy la soltó por fin.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa, idiota? —preguntó enfurecida, antes de apresurarse a conjurar un «Lumos» con su varita para buscar la perilla de la puerta y salir de allí.

Malfoy, al percatarse de las intenciones de ella, la detuvo, agarrando su mano y haciéndola volverse hacia él, tomándola por sorpresa en el acto.

—Espera un momento —le pidió y su voz sonó tan seria que Hermione se obligó a permanecer quieta y expectante, mientras el chico la veía a los ojos.

Y por un instante, sus miradas chocaron y Hermione pudo ver que no había ni una sola pizca de burla en el rostro de Malfoy. Sin embargo, fue ella la que rompió la magia al notar la cercanía de ambos y dar un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la puerta del armario.

Malfoy sonrió condescendientemente.

—¿Escuchaste el rumor que anda por ahí? —indagó con total calma.

Ella asintió, y aunque pensó en miles de improperios qué decirle por lo estresante del asunto, permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—¿Debería pensar algo? —soltó, enfadada—. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Yo, en cambio, creo que te importa más de lo que quieres aceptar.

Hermione se enfadó aún más.

—Serás idiota.

—Estoy seguro de que incluso estás celosa y no quieres admitirlo —la acusó—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Eso hace que me gustes todavía más.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —chilló ella, de repente sonrojada hasta el cuello.

¿En serio estaba pasando esto?

—Que tú eres la chica de la que estoy enamorado, a pesar de que mis amigos lo echaron todo a perder.

—Pero, si tú y yo… —cortó la frase y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que había acertado al pensar que Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella.

Y Trelawney se atrevía a decirle que no tenía aptitudes para la adivinación. ¡Ja!

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —indicó Malfoy, tomando la mano de Hermione y colocándola sobre su pecho donde el corazón le latía muy fuerte—. Tu cercanía me pone nervioso como ves, y para todo el mundo era obvio que si me comportaba como un tonto contigo era porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que yo también te gustara.

—Pues déjame decirte que eres pésimo conquistando a una chica —respondió ella, con el corazón también latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que no estás interesada? —preguntó él y Hermione pudo sentir un poco de decepción en sus palabras.

—Yo no dije eso —respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma incluso.

Fue inevitable que ambos soltaran una carcajada sin reparar en la posibilidad de que hubieran sido escuchados desde el exterior, y antes de que la gata de Filch avisara al conserje que estaban invadiendo su preciado armario, Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, como una señal de que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —dijo él, soltando sus manos para conjurarle una flor.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —respondió ella, riendo ante el gesto trillado, antes de que ambos decidieran salir del armario y caminar por el pasillo, de la mano.

Era increíble que el «engendro del mal» hubiera pasado por tal metamorfosis en la vida de Hermione, en tan poco. Sin embargo, de momento no le preocupaba demasiado porque, esto, fuera lo que fuera, apenas estaba empezando. Ya tendría tiempo para asimilarlo, porque, al parecer, del odio al amor sí había un solo paso.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, eso fue todo.


End file.
